Sailor Moon R: The Movie
Sailor Moon R: The Movie was the first movie based on the Sailor Moon anime, and was originally released in 1993 in Japan. When shown in theaters, it was screened with the animated short Make up! Sailor Senshi at the beginning. It was released in English with the subtitle "The Promise of the Rose." A CD, Sailor Moon R Movie Music Collection, was released on December 21, 1993, and it contained the soundtrack for the film Summary Fiore, an old childhood friend of Mamoru's, returns to Earth with the flowers he promised him when he was younger. But, an evil flower called the Xenian Flower takes over his weak mind, and controls him. Now, it's up to Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi to save Mamoru and the Earth from destruction. Plot In his youth as a six-year-old, Mamoru is involved in a terrible car accident that claims the lives of his parents and leaves him with amnesia. One day, a strange boy called Fiore comes to Earth and befriends the young orphan, despite Fiore having to leave soon. Mamoru rushes to his friend to give him a single rose, which Fiore accepts before his departure, prompting Mamoru to tears. Fiore assures him that someday he will return and bring him many flowers. Many years pass and Mamoru has grown into a young man, with Usagi as his girlfriend. One day, Chibiusa, Usagi and the Inner Senshi are visiting a garden, and Mamoru recalls his friend's last words before being interrupted by Usagi as she talks about a forget-me-not flower. A strong wind blows, and Fiore appears, now a young man, whom Mamoru does not recognize initially. Usagi informs Fiore that Mamoru is her boyfriend, but Fiore shoves her to the ground and disappears while the other girls run to her side. Later that night, the girls discuss a far-away meteorite on its way to Earth. Usagi is asked if she knows what happened earlier, but she answers that she hardly know Mamoru's past, recollecting one day when he explained that he was alone by showing her a picture of his parents. He says that he is no longer alone since he met Usagi and she became his new family, which makes Usagi happy and she responds that she will do anything to protect him. When midnight strikes, a mysterious flower appears on the street, draining human's energy. The next morning, the girls return home from school. Rei senses that something is wrong and the Inner Senshi vow to discover what could be happening, leaving Chibiusa out of the situation. They soon find that people are unconscious from having their energy drained and suddenly transform into monsters to attack the Senshi. Chibiusa finally arrives, and a Xenian Flower runs to catch her, before being saved by Usagi. As the fight begins, Chibiusa tries to wake Usagi to fight against the enemy, prompting an angry response from her that she almost died once she does. Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon and attacks the flower with Moon Tiara Action before they can harm the other Senshi before finally destroying it with her Cutie Moon Rod. Fiore appears again and prepares to kill Sailor Moon, but Tuxedo Mask saves her and tells Fiore to trust her and all of the people on Earth. This only aggravates Fiore and he and Tuxedo Mask launch into a fight, telling him that Sailor Moon is a heartbreaker and will leave him. Tuxedo Mask is unconvinced, and Fiore tries to kill Sailor Moon, but Tuxedo Mask offers himself to be killed. Fiore then takes Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, while the other Senshi try to save him. Mamoru is trapped in a water prison, and Fiore tells him what happened when they were children and leaves. The other Senshi arrive where Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask have been taken. Fiore tells Sailor Moon to give up or her friends will suffer, which she complies with. Fiore releases them, and Mamoru escapes from his detention to save Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi. However, Fiore drains Sailor Moon of her energy and prepares to kill her while the Senshi are powerless to stop him. A rose then pierces Fiore's heart, causing the flowers that populated the world to disappear Meanwhile, the meteorite is about to crash into Earth, leaving Sailor Moon to attempt to thwart the disaster with the Silver Crystal, although with her energy drained, she will overextend herself and die like her mother from the Silver Millenium, Queen Serenity. Fiore tries to steal the crystal, but Sailor Moon tells him of how she became so close with Mamoru and gives him a flower. The Silver Crystal changed form, destroying the Xenian flower and causing Fiore to disappear. Sailor Moon transforms into Princess Serenity to save Earth and the Senshi. Mamoru transforms as well, and he and the Senshi pool their powers to save the world. However, the Silver Crystal shatters, and Sailor Moon dies. Sailor Mars tries in vain to revive her and Mamoru holds her body when Fiore appears for the last time. He thanks him and Sailor Moon for releasing him from possession and gives Mamoru a nectar flower, and with it, Fiore's energy. Mamoru wets his lips and kisses Sailor Moon, who comes back to life and Fiore vanishes. Trivia * Due to Chibiusa's inclusion in the main cast and her knowledge of the Sailor Senshi's identities, and also Mamoru and Usagi's intact relationship, this story most likely took place after episode 77 and before episode 82 since Chibiusa was still in the present. * When this movie was screened in theaters in France (as Sailor Moon: Les Fleurs Maléfiques ("Sailor Moon: The Evil Flowers"), the short Make up! Sailor Senshi was replaced by another short based on the anime Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai. * In Pioneer's R1 DVD release of the movie, the voice of young Mamoru was incorrectly credited as "Emi Ogata." * The display in the Mercury Goggle was in German in the movie, as opposed to English in the television series. * The English dub was produced by Pioneer Entertainment and Optimum Productions, instead of DiC.Sailor Moon R: The Movie by Allmovie * In the English dub, the song "Moon Revenge" was replaced with "The Power of Love." The original song was restored for the unedited DVD release. * The English dub omitted the first scene entirely. * Moon Princess Halation was once again renamed; unlike the first two season dubbed by DiC, instead of using Moon Sceptre Elimination or Moon Sceptre Activation, it was dubbed as Moon Princess Elimination. * The Viz dub of the film was given a theatrical run in early 2017, and the DVD and Blu-ray were released on April 18, 2017. Gallery Reference ja:美少女戦士セーラームーンＲ Category:Films Category:Anime Category:Pages that plagiarize pages on Wikimoon Category:Pages that plagiarize pages on Wikipedia